


Senior Year (Is When You Fall In Love, Right?)

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Brotherly Love, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Matchmaking, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: When your brother is a genius and moving out, you threaten him to take you with him because you're not staying in that house alone.Well, Gavin Reed, welcome. Welcome to Detroit School for Science and Technology.An in-verse sequel toNew Moon At Sea.[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this because I had [another fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692772) that didn't get a lot of attention, but I felt like it still had a lot of potential. So I might as well make it a precursor for this fic. Hopefully, this is interesting enough to get more people to check out my other fic because it'll tie in eventually. I've always wanted to make a dumb romance with Gavin and RK900, the latter named Niles for this. Thank you for reading. ^^

“Eli, if you leave me in this house, I swear I'll run away and you'll _never_ see me again. If you love me, take me with you.”

"Gav, don't do this."

"I have a thousand dollars saved up, I can catch a bus to _anywhere_ in the country. Living on the streets is better than living here with them by myself. Isn't that why you're leaving? Just let me live with you, I'll do everything by myself. I'll find a job, walk everywhere. I'll be fine, you can do all the genius-y things you want, Eli. I won't be a bother any more than I already am here."

"You're not being fair. Fine, I'll take you with me, but you're going to finish school."

"I don't—"

"But I do. I'm not letting you become a high school dropout, not under my roof. The university is offering to pay for housing, I'll request an apartment between campus and the closest high school. They won't deny me, it won't be a problem. But you're finishing high school, Gav, got it?"  
  
"Eli, for fuck— Fine! Just don't leave me _here_."

"I won't, but I swear if you get expelled or worse, I'm sending you back home. I'm not fucking around, Gav."

"Yeah, yeah, finish high school, yadda-yadda. I'll be a good kid."

"Baby, you mean."

"You're only two months older, that doesn't mean shit!"

* * *

The apartment was fifteen minutes away from Gavin's new high school by foot, and half an hour by car to Eli's campus.

Luckily, their father gifted Eli a brand new model car for skipping high school and already being an assistant to one of the greatest robotics engineers in the country. That definitely made the bastard feel like he contributed something and would make it as at least a footnote in any future biographies. Missus Kamski cried over Eli leaving, not that Gavin cared much about her. Or their father. They were both shitty guardians, only overbearing when it came to Eli.

It'd been a week since the two of them moved to and settled down in a cosy two-room apartment, and it was almost a month into the semester. Eli lied about the place being "between campus and the closest high school," seeing as Gavin was now attending Detroit School of Science and Technology when there was actually another school closer to the university.

But it meant there was more of a chance that Eli was more willing to stay off his back while they were living together. Gavin wasn't against that since his half-brother was going to be busy with classes and his research, probably going to networking parties too and meeting pretentious smart people.

He'd start finding a job next week, Gavin decided, as he headed towards his new school. He plugged in his earphones, listening to his favorite song on repeat during the fifteen minutes it'd take him to get to school.

When he got there, he was a little impressed by Detroit School's size. When he was young, Gavin had been to several parties hosted at the homes of his father's acquaintances and associates, and they tended to be rich people with houses that showed it. Detroit School was big, spacious with lots of trees and some small statues, and it was more than enough for its average year size of a thousand students.

A few students looked at him weirdly when he stepped onto the school ground, probably surprised by the faint yet sizable scar running to the left side of his nose and off put by his lack of a uniform. Gavin was wearing his brown hoodie, a dark shirt, blue jeans, and a worn out backpack over one shoulder, and it didn't help he scowled like an angry old man by default.

Gavin didn't look like he belonged here, but it didn't matter to him. Just don't fail his classes, get through his last year without getting expelled, and he won't be starving and fending for himself on the streets. Good plan.

Like any smart transfer, Gavin headed to the administration office, easily reading the map of the school grounds he was provided two days ago. He immediately ran into an older black man, probably in his mid-fifties, who didn't wear the jacket off his suit, his tie a bright yellow and red plaid.

"Hello," the man said politely, a stern air around him, "can I help you with something?"

"I'm Gavin Reed," the new kid introduced himself, pulling out the piece of paper confirming his attendance at this school, "I just transferred here. I'm picking up my class schedule."  
  
The man nodded. "I'm Principal Fowler," he replied, taking a look at the paper before giving it back. He pointed to the secretary. "It's nice to have you at our school, Gavin. Miss Rosenberg will take care of you."

Gavin nodded and turned to the woman, a small brunette with almond gray eyes. "Reed, Gavin," she said as she typed at her computer, not looking at him. She was already printing something, grabbing the piece of paper and handing it to him. "Tina," she called over her shoulder.

"Yes, Sarah?" a Chinese girl, probably Gavin's year, asked, poking her head out one of the offices. She noticed Gavin. "New guy?"

"Yes, would you give him a tour before classes?"

"Sure, no problem."

The girl, Tina, went back into the office for a second before popping back out, a shoulder bag at her left, and she stepped out from behind the counter, waving bye to Miss Rosenberg. "Hi, I'm Tina Chen," she said, offering a hand with a casual tone. "Welcome to Detroit High."

"Gavin Reed," Gavin replied, shaking her hand. "Thanks."

"Let me see your schedule," Tina said, walking them out of the administration office. He handed it to her, and she let out a whistle. "These are pretty good classes, Reed. Advanced chemistry, calculus, and engineering? Don't tell me you got kicked out of your last school for being a smartass."

Gavin let out a snort, smiling a bit because he liked Tina's no bullshit attitude. Barely five minutes since he'd met her, and already he felt comfortable talking with her."

"No, it'd be for picking fights with assholes. Those classes aren't really easy as much as my brother taught me himself. He was Spartan with his methods, but it worked."

"Taught love kind of guy?"

"Yeah, but trust me when I say I'm nowhere as smart as he is." The understatement of the year. "He can be pretty snobby about it, though," Gavin added.

Tina laughed, shaking her head. "Do you have a uniform?" she asked, switching topics. "Gray or white?"

Gavin took a look at Tina's uniform, which was pretty much a dual gray suit that wasn't as uptight, blue accenting the collar and like and armband on the right arm. A blue triangle was embroidered on her left breast, the school's symbol which was also on the back. On her right, Tina's last name was embroidered. Gavin noticed that other students wore a white and black version of uniform on his way in, same blue triangle on the left breast and the back, last names on the right breast, and the blue armband on the right arm.

Tina was wearing pants with her uniform, but there was girls who wore suit skirts. Gavin was sure he saw one or two guys wear the skirts too.

"We get to pick?" he asked, not sure how each uniform different aside from appearance.

"Yeah, because Detroit High is fashionable too," Tina replied. "It's kinda boring to only have one kind of uniform, I guess. You can pick either one, or switch on and off, as long as you wear it. Prim and proper. If you can't afford it, then you can buy a used one."

"I might dress like a bum, but I'm not one."

"I'm not saying you are, Reed, just telling you all your options. There are scholarship kids here."

"Yeah, fine. You mind showing me where my classes are? First period's in twenty minutes."

It was Tina's turn to let out a snort. "Not a problem," she answered, gesturing her head towards the next hallway.

It didn't take long to learn where everything was, Tina explaining what everything was on the way. She even told him a few places he could smoke without getting caught. She guessed that habit about him with a confidence. They returned back to Gavin's first class with five minutes to spare.

"Come find me during lunch in the cafeteria," she said, patting him in the back. "I'll introduce you to my girlfriend. You look like you could make some friends."

"You're way too chipper for seven in the morning," Gavin shot back without any malice. Yeah, he definitely liked her. "Thanks, Chen."

"Mhmm. Oh, hey, Anderson."

Gavin turned around, realizing that Tina was talking to someone behind him, and boy was the teenager shocked to see how tall that person was—taller than Gavin by several inches. He was handsome, devilishly so wearing the white and black uniform, and his blank expression was no deterrent, his grey eyes sharp and observant.

"Good morning, Tina," the other boy said, his voice low and pleasantly quiet. He gave her a nod, glancing slowing at Gavin who stiffened, feeling pinned like a bug. "Is this a new student?"

"Mhmm, just today. Hey, you mind taking care of him until lunch? He might need help settling in, and you two share the first four classes together."

"It doesn't seem like too much trouble," this Niles guy replied. Like Gavin was an errand, which pissed him off just a bit. "I'm Niles Anderson. It's nice to meet you," he said, holding out a hand.

"Gavin Reed," Gavin snapped, ignoring the gesture and walking into the classroom.

He heard Niles huff, and then Tina saying, "Play nice, Anderson. Make Connor proud."

"Are you making fun of me, Tina?" Niles asked, sounding unhappy. "Not everything I do needs his approval."

Tina laughed. "If you say so, brother complex. I'll see you later."

Gavin held back on another snort when he heard that, wondering where he should sit. He liked the back seat because teachers would pick him less to get up and answer questions. And he could probably get away with sleeping in cla—

"You'll sit next to me," Niles said, pushing Gavin towards one of the two most front tables. His gray eyes narrowed in a chiding manner. "You should have your uniform by now."

"Hands off, man," Gavin said, slapping Niles' hand away, much to the other teen's surprise.

Other classmates who were there already looked over, looking a bit hesitant to come any closer, but Gavin ignored them. He was good at doing that.

Without another word of protest, he sat down at the inner seat, not happy that he was sitting way in the front, but he was trying not to start a fight or a grudge with anyone. At least not on his first day of school. "I don't need a damn babysitter."

Niles’ eyes grew dark, sitting down next to him, and for a moment, Gavin felt caged in against this hunk of a guy and the wall. "I'm only doing this because Tina asked," he explained. "She's a good friend of mine."

Gavin scoffed. "Don't worry, it's like I'm trying to ruin anyone's reputation or anything. That'll be your own fault."

The taller teen raised a poised eyebrow at the statement but said nothing about it as class started at eight ten on the dot.

.

.

.

By his first lunchtime at Detroit High, Gavin was annoyed; that Niles guy was sort of an asshole though Gavin can't say he did any better, letting himself get drawn into small arguments that ended because their next classes started. There was only so much you can say in between the ten minutes to get from point A to B.

Niles pretty much manhandled him to the cafeteria and into the seat where Tina and a Latina were sitting, their lunches already out.

"Oh, hey, Anderson, Reed," Tina greeted with a smirk. "Trouble in paradise?"

Both Gavin and Niles blanched at the implication, sparing a glare at each other. The latter nodded to Tina and her girlfriend in acknowledgement and walked away, as if this wasn't worth arguing.

“I hate that guy,” Gavin grumbled, pulling out the lunch he made this morning. “What a prick.”

The Latina at the table giggled, pushing a lock of her short black hair behind her ear. She was matching Tina's colors. “Hi, you must be Gavin,” she said with a sweet smile, her brown eyes shining behind her red metal glasses. “I'm Regina, it's nice to meetcha.”

“Hi,” Gavin replied nicely. “You must be Tina's girlfriend. It's nice to meet you too.”

“Now that's done with,” Tina said, pecking Regina on the cheek before looking over to Gavin with a spark in her eyes, “tell me about Niles. What do you think about him?”

Gavin scoffed, rolling his eyes. “I just said he was a prick. Why are you asking me? You know him better than I ever will.”

“Yeah, but you totally think Niles’ hot, don't you? I saw the way you looked at him this morning. He makes people swoon, as long as he doesn't talk.”

“I do not!” Gavin felt his face warm up at the denial, flipping Tina off, and she flipped him off in return.

Wow, it had only been less than a day and he was already making rude gestures to Tina so casually. Next to her girlfriend, Gavin was going to be her best friend for sure.

“How cute,” Regina commented, lips curled as she leaned into Gavin's personal space with a serious expression. “You hafta understand, Gavin, we love Niles, but he really needs to loosen up just a bit. He's the permanent designated driver, the devil's advocate. We've been looking for someone to sweep him off his feet, and you, Gavin, might be the guy to do it.”

“How did you reach that conclusion?” Gavin asked in disbelief. “I don't like the guy, he's sort of an asshole.”

“You are too,” Tina rebutted.

“Doesn't mean we'd be good together.”

“Nah, I'm pretty sure he thinks you're cute, Reed.”

“What!”

Gavin nearly choked on his lunch, pulling out a water bottle to drown the food down his throat, and he was blushing again, not believing that someone _that_ attractive, and obviously intelligent, would think that a scarred up guy with lanky arms and a shit attitude was _cute_. That was insane. (Gavin wanted his money back.)

“You're fucking with me,” he finally said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “The guy didn't even smile a bit when he was with me. How the hell does that mean he thinks I'm cute?”

Regina snickered, pointing a finger right in Gavin's face. “Niles has a thang for scars,” she answered, “so you definitely caught his eye.”

“It's nothing impressive,” Gavin said, pulling away from Regina's finger. “I got it when I fell off the tree I was climbing with Eli.”

“Who's Eli?” Tina asked curiously.

“Just my brother. He's already in college, we moved here together. Seriously, a scar can't be enough to make him think I'm cute. That seems stupid. Is he stupid?”

Tina let out a snort. “He can be a bit dense, yeah, but luckily, Connor is better.”

“And Connor is who now?”

“Niles’ older brother,” Regina said. “They're fraternal twins but really look alike in the face, except Connor is such a cutie. Niles’ just hot.”

“You really seem interested in him for having a girlfriend.”

Regina stuck out her tongue. “Just because I know what I want doesn't mean I can't keep looking at the pictures in the menu.”

Gavin raised an eyebrow, not really what that expression meant, but Tina was smiling so he guessed this was a normal thing and neither of them were worried about it. “Well, it doesn't really matter if he likes me or not,” he moved on, “I'm not looking for a boyfriend or anything.”

“But are you against getting one anyway?” Tina countered, raising her own eyebrow.

The scarred teenager shrugged again. “I guess I wouldn't mind, as long as I graduate.”

“Perfect!” both Tina and Regina said loudly, their eyes glimmering with intense interest, and Gavin nearly fell backwards off his seat, suddenly getting bombarded with questions about his likes and dislikes like they were matchmakers.

The only thing saved him from being asked embarrassing ones was the bell.

.

.

.

Eli wasn't home yet when Gavin got back, carrying a small bag of groceries. He stopped by the supermarket on the way back, picking out a bunch of greens because Eli liked to work out in his spare time and needed to eat the good amount of everything. Gavin usually just ran, do a little parkour he picked when he ditched classes regularly back in middle school, but he also did some weight training by himself because it was good to be well rounded.

Leaving his backpack on the minimalist couch, he went into the island kitchen to put the groceries away for until his brother came home, noticing a white box on the glass coffee table. His name was written on it in Eli's scratchy handwriting. Gavin picked out a juice bottle before going back to the living room to take a look, using one hand to lift open the top.

It was Detroit High’s black and white uniform, but this one was modified in the way that Gavin really liked. There was the black suit pants, but the suit jacket, it had a hoodie, a softer, more common fabric replacing the high looking collar that the normal standard had.

“ _Fuck yes_ ,” Gavin said under his breath, putting down the bottle to take a closer look at his uniform, and he quickly took his took off his worn out brown jacket so he could try it out.

It fit perfectly, nothing less than what Eli could provide, not when he was all too damn observant of people and was already making his own money, and he put on the hood, pulling at the strings to play around with it a bit. He headed into the bathroom to get a better look, and his eyes caught on to something so _very_ familiar.

On his right breast, his last name was embroidered in a familiar handwriting, one that was loopy and neat and spelling it as “reed.”

When Eli came home a few hours later, yawning as he dumped his shoulder bag onto the floor lazily. “Gav, you home?” he called out.

“Yeah,” Gavin said, coming out of the bathroom with damp hair with a small smile. “Hey, Eli?”

Eli hummed, heading into the kitchen, and Gavin pulled him in for a hug, stopping his brother suddenly. He placed his face on Eli's shoulder, the older one about three inches taller than him.

“Thanks,” Gavin said, his voice a little muffled, and then he let go quickly. “I'm going to start on dinner.”

He heard Eli laughing, soft footsteps following him to help out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you noticed (or not), Gavin's uniform is greatly inspired by [@Snppd_C](https://twitter.com/Snppd_C?s=09), who created a really cool look for an android Gavin. I thought it fit very well and tried my best to adapt it to this fic. Please check them out, their art is simply amazing. ^^ 
> 
> Please do not repost/reuse their art without properly crediting (and sourcing), as stated on their bio. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

“How was school today?” Hank asked at the dinner table.

Connor and Cole spoke up as Niles stayed quiet, the formers very habitually talkative.

“One at a time, you two,” the DCPD lieutenant said with a small smile. “Niles?”

“Hmm?” the middle child hummed. “I met a new student,” he answered. “His name's Gavin Reed.”

“Tina told me about him,” Connor said, sounding curious. “You should introduce me to him.”

“If you want.”

“And?” the youngest Anderson said, drawing out the word. He looked at his older brother expectedly, as if this almost seven-year-old knew Niles was hiding something.

“And what, Cole?” Niles said, raising an eyebrow which made Hank and Connor chuckle. “I met a new student, and that's all. My day was fine as always.”

“Aaannddd?” Cole tried again, puffing up his cheeks.

Niles blinked, not really sure what to do because he didn't know what Cole wanted.

“He wants to know about the new kid, Niles,” Hank answered for him with a smile, shaking his head half-heartedly.

“You rarely bring up anyone that isn't a friend of ours,” Connor noted with amusement. “First and last name, wow, he must be very interesting.”

Niles raised his eyebrows again because he didn't know that about himself. He did rarely speak of other people outside his and Connor's circle, but he supposed he did have some opinion about Gavin.

“He's a bit shorter than you, Connor,” he slowly replied, thinking back to their morning in classes together, “and his hair is lighter than yours. His eyes are gray and small, and there's a faint scar on his nose. He wears worn out clothing, but I think it's by choice. His attitude is rude and he acts like a punk if you try to talk to him. He's respectful enough not to backtalk any of the teachers, but he doesn't seem like he wants to be there. He might be a little ahead on the class courses, seeing that he doodles half the time, mostly action scenes like an elementary student. He and Tina get along well.”

“Aaaaaaaaaaaannnddd?” Cole said again, looking pleased but still expecting more.

Niles tilted his head, pondering what else to say, but he didn't know exactly what his little brother wanted.

“Niles, you're so dumb!” Cole shouted, huffing, and he slammed his hand on the table as hard as a little kid could.

“ _Cole_ ,” Hank warned, “don't shout and hit the table. That's rude." He paused. "And don't call your older brother dumb.”

The youngest pouted. “But, _Dad_ , he doesn't get _it._ ”

“Get what?” Connor asked, chuckling some more. Sometimes, kids say the craziest yet the most truthful things.

“What did you think of Gavin when you first saw him, Niles?” Cole said.

Niles looked up in thought, recalling this morning. “That was he was small,” the teenager said. (“Niles, you're just tall,” Conner interrupted.) “And moody like a cat, but if he didn't open his mouth and stopped glaring, he'd be kind of cute, likeable even.”

He looked back down to his family, finding Hank and Connor looking stunned, but Cole laughed, pumping his hands up in the air. “It's love at first sight!” the boy said. “I heard Miss Bloom and Miss Jones talk about how Miss Jones saw this guy and 'like, totally fell in love right there’. That what it was, right, when you met Gavin? Did you hear wedding bells, Niles?”

Niles was flustered, unable to even stutter out his protest because Niles Anderson did _not_ fall in love at first sight. Why would he? He did _not_ like Gavin, not at all. They barely even spoke in all four classes together, and what words they exchanged were nothing less than biting. Just because he thought Gavin _might_ be cute, it didn't mean that Niles had a crush on him or wanted to marry him. Where was this boy getting these ideas?

“Cole, it's not okay to eavesdrop on other people's conversations,” Connor said, chiding the boy first.

Cole pouted, and then he turned it back to Niles. “But I'm not wrong!” he countered loudly, pointing at the middle child. “Niles _like_ likes Gavin. He didn't even say no!”

“I do _not_ ‘like like’ Gavin, Cole,” Niles quickly said, a bit embarrassed to having to resort to childish language. “It was just a passing though, I don't feel anything but annoyed indifference towards Gavin.”

“It's definitely the first time you have shown interest in someone,” Connor said with a relaxed smile.

“Well, bring him home when you get the chance,” Hank added, smirking with a wink to Cole. It was obviously whose side their father was on. “Remember, the first key to romancing is don't be a dick.”

“Hank, language,” Connor reminded, glancing over at Cole.

The boy's teacher had called home a few times concerning Cole's vocabulary, but it was a bit difficult to not be influenced by a man who'd once been the city's youngest lieutenant and been one for the past thirty years. Hank was going to retire in a few years, following after the former Captain of DCPD, who was now the current principal at Detroit High.

“Don't say that word at school,” Hank said with a firm finger at Cole.

“What word?” Cole asked innocently. “Dick?”

“Oh my God,” Connor said, rolling his eyes while Hank had the audacity to hide a laugh under a cough. “Cole, if there's another call from school, you're not going to the zoo with Alice this weekend.”

Cole gasped, looking scared at the threat, and he immediately shook his head obediently.

Niles silently sighed in relief that the conversation about Gavin was over. There wasn't really anything else to say about the scarred teen anyway. Perhaps they might start ignoring each other as Niles did most people unless it was for observation or convenience. Niles could live his entire life without having to befriend many people, he was exceptional academically and intellectually. He didn't need to have a romantic relationship, his family and friends were more than enough.

This was his family, and that, for Niles, was enough.

“But really, Niles, you should bring him home,” Connor said, having the last word on the matter, “Cole likes him already.”

Niles decided not to reply to that, instead asking Cole about his day, and dinner continued.

.

.

.

Niles couldn't forget the dinner conversation from last night, driving to school with Connor as they do every morning. They take turns with Hank dropping Cole off at school, and it was Hank's turn.

“I'll see you later, Niles,” Connor said, getting out of the car first. “Lunch?”

Niles nodded, and the twins parted, their first classes in opposite directions.

There was ten minutes to spare by the time Niles got to his first period, and he was caught by an odd looking uniform. It was black and white just like his, but it had a hoodie. Said hoodie was sitting in the seat next to his preferred one, and Niles sat down, his eyes on the teenager next to him.

“What?” Gavin said with his dry tone. “You wanna pick a fi— What are you looking at?”

“Your uniform,” Niles stated. “It's . . . different.”

There were a few ways one can personalize their uniform, mainly with accessories and pins, but this was the first time he'd ever seen anyone add something so drastic. Most people just wore an extra layer when it got cold, but this hoodie seemed more like it was for aesthetic purposes.

To Niles’ surprise, Gavin smiled widely, teeth showing. “It's cool, isn't it?” the scarred teenager asked, sitting upright to give Niles a better look.

It had the blue triangles, and the way Gavin's name was embroidered also caught the his eyes. “Your name,” Niles said, “it's also different. It's not your handwriting.” Gavin wrote like someone in a hurry, sharp with a lot of half finished words.

Gavin's smile dropped slightly. His demeanor became solemn. “It was my mom's,” he said softly, looking away while crossing his arms. It was a very defensive gesture, but perhaps for good reason.

Niles thought that he said something wrong, noting Gavin's use of past tense. Gavin's mother was either missing, gone, or dead, and Niles shouldn't have brought up painful memories.

“My apologies,” the taller teen said, “I didn't mean to push. Your mother wrote very pretty, I think it suits you.”

Gavin hesitated for a moment at Niles’ softer tone, but nodded. “Thanks,” he said, his smile coming back a little. His eyes crinkled too, giving him a gentle expression that Niles had never thought off before.

They didn't say much to each other for the rest of the morning after that, but Niles couldn't get that image out of his head. It was _distracting_. Distracting enough that he didn't remember how he wrote all the notes from today's classes and how he was already in the cafeteria with Connor, Josh, and Daniel.

“Niles. Niles? Are you there?” he heard Daniel said, sounding concerned. “Are you feeling sick? You need me to take you to the nurse?”

“He looks dazed,” Josh commented. “Did something happen, Connor?”

Connor shrugged, though looking as concerned as Daniel was. “He was fine this morning,” he replied, tugging at Niles’ sleeve. “Niles, are you okay? You haven't said anything since you sat down.”

Niles thought to himself for a second about just how Daniel and Connor spoke in the same manner. North and Simon called them the “mom friends” of the group, and Niles understood that they worried a lot about others, especially when they were in charge of younger kids like Cole, Alice, and Emma who was Daniel's and Simon's little sister.

“I'm okay,” Niles finally said. “I was just thinking.”

“About what?” Josh asked, curious. “Are you thinking about the Spanish test? Because I've been thinking about that too. I'm pretty sure Mister Jimenez is out to get me.”

Niles shook his head. “It's nothing important really. It's like an annoying song in your head that won't stop repeating itself. I'm fine.”

“If you say so. Hey, Daniel . . .”

Once again, reality slipped into an odd state for Niles as his mind thought back to this morning. He was trying to compartmentalize what just happened this morning and why he was behaving this way. He thought about it for a while, but unfortunately, he was coming up with nothing helpful.

He felt Connor tap him on the finger, and Niles looked over, focusing back to the present. Connor had a curious look, raising an eyebrow in question. Their hands were still touching, and it was stable.

Niles shook his head, turning his head to Tina's table a few yards away, and then he turned quickly back, knowing that Connor easily followed. His brother had a smile on his face, looking quite pleased, and they'd discuss this later.

“Hey, Daniel, you're a twin," Josh said, not even hiding the fact he was looking at the brunette twins. "What are they saying?”

The blonde rolled his eyes and replied, "Josh, that's not how that works."

.

.

.

Niles was so caught up thinking that he didn't notice when he agreed to take the passenger side so Connor could drive them home today. He was at school, and suddenly, he was staring out the front window of their shared car, the streets going pass them like a movie.

“I definitely need to meet Gavin now," Connor finally said, breaking their comfortable silence. There was a light smile on his face as he glanced to the side at his brother. "There's something you didn't tell me."

Niles hummed, exhaling. "I can't seem to stop thinking about last night," he started, "about what Cole said."

"I can't stop thinking about the fact that a size year old made you say 'like like'." Connor snickered at that, but he settled back into his smile quickly. "So _was_ it 'love at first sight’?" 

"I don't know." Niles leaned his elbow against the door, resting the side of his face on his palm in contemplation. "I've never fallen in love before, or had romantic feelings for anyone. I don't know how to process this."

"Well, when did change your mind?"

"I suppose it happened this morning. I accidentally brought up the memories of someone he loved who died. I apologized and complimented his suit jacket, and he smiled. It was a different kind of smile though, not like the ones I've seen him give Tina. His eyes brighten up so you could see how gray his irises are. It's a very pretty color."

They pull up into the driveway before Connor responded, giving his brother a serious expression, and in the flattest tone ever, the older teen spoke.

"Niles, you're so gay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how young people talk, right?Lmao.
> 
> Anyways, Cole is cute, you guys. And Gavin. Okay, everyone's a cutie. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work(s), please support me and check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09) and [my Carrd](https://kappachyun.carrd.co)!


End file.
